<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The prank that went to far by TheOneAndOnly66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075064">The prank that went to far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly66/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly66'>TheOneAndOnly66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaotic Clone Wars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly66/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka, her master and a fellow Jedi are on shore leave with their troops. Anakin starts bothering them so they decide to get revenge by pranking him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaotic Clone Wars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chaotic Clone Wars, ShoreLeave</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own star wars or any of the characters except for my OCs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin had annoyed Ahsoka for the last time. While they were on shore leave with the 501st, the 99th and Alex, the jedi master she wished was her master, Anakin had 'accidentally' knocked *cough* pushed *cough* her off from the boat that they were on. Which left her to try to get back onboard. Of course she couldn't reach so Alex had to lift her out with the force. Ahsoka was in a bad mood because of that. While Anakin was trying to apologize for what he 'accidentally' did she threw him off  the boat. "Snips that wasn't nice!" Anakin complained as he swam towards the shore of the island they were going to be staying on. "Sorry it was an accident." Ahsoka replies mocking him for what he said to her. "Can we please not argue?" Alex asks. "I'd rather not get injured on shore leave I want to enjoy shore leave this time. " he jokes since last time they were on shore leave Ahsoka accidentally fell on him when Anakin was ticking her and she tried to force push herself away but hit him and they fell down the stairs landing at the bottom with her in his lap and him on his ankle which got broken so he couldn't do anything on shore leave but sit around. "Don't worry we have a hoverchair this time." Anakin says. "I can't go in the water with a hoverchair."Alex complains. "We can just dump you off." "You can't do that Skyguy! He wouldn't be able to swim if he's injured."Ahsoka says worriedly. "Ahsoka come here I need to tell you something." Alex says. Ahsoka follows Alex into Alex's quarters. "Ahsoka do you want to help me prank Anakin, the 501st, and the 99th and test how prepared they are?"  "That sounds fun." Ahsoka answers with a mischievous look on her face. "I'm going to be feeling sorry for them when this is over." Alex says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prank war begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka decided that she would start off with a mild prank. That night she snuck into Anakin's quarters and taped  him to his bed with three rolls of duct tape. The next morning almost everyone awoke to the yells of Anakin trying to get away from the duck tape. Soon everyone but Ahsoka and Alex were in his quarters trying to get the duck tape off from him. He noticed this and when he finally got unstuck he headed towards their quarters to confront them. He decided that Alex could not have done it because first he wouldn't do something that would deprive him of sleep and second he was still asleep. He could tell that from the fact that Alex was snoring. 'Man I wish I could sleep through almost anything like that.' Anakin thought to himself. He continued toward Ahsoka's quarters and heard her laughing inside. Knowing she was the one who pranked him he decided to get her back. Later when she and Alex were out trying to find the 'treasure' that Anakin had said was on the island. He went to the clones and asked them if they had any paint. The 501st didn't but they had paint rollers while the 99th had a couple of cans of pink paint that they had found onboard the ship. Knowing that Ahsoka hated the color pink he decided to paint her quarters pink. When Ahsoka and Alex got back that night after telling Anakin that they found nothing, Ahsoka headed back to her quarters. She was so exhausted that she didn't even turn the light on, she just went straight to bed. The next morning everyone woke up to the entire island shaking. Anakin noticed that it woke Alex up too as he was seen looking out of his quarters with an extreme annoyance on his face that he had been woken up even though it was 0900 hours. 'I guess,' Anakin thought, 'Ahsoka shaking the island from finding her room pink is enough to wake anybody up.' Of course Ahsoka had a plan to get back at him and the clones (she found out that they had helped Anakin prank her). She had Alex help her with her plan. She had Alex find some unwatchable neon pink paint (knowing that Anakin hated neon colors especially neon pink) and that night snuck into the clones' quarters and painted all of their armor neon pink. As she was passing the armory she thought, ' I should paint their weapons too.' So she did that and then headed to Anakin's quarters. Artoo was outside guarding his quarters. Using the force she shut him down, put some washable neon pink paint on him then snuck into Anakin's quarters where she proceeded to paint his lightsaber, his toothbrush, his dishes and silverware, and finally his cybernetic arm. Sneaking back to her quarters she told Alex that it was a success.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure to leave me some new ideas for more pranks for the next chapter. If your ideas aren't in the next chapter they might be in the one after it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Anakin woke up hearing screams coming from the clones's quarters. Still half asleep and not paying attention to anything he got dressed and headed to clones's quarters. 'Why are the clones screaming?' He thought, 'Did Ahsoka put fake spiders in their bedding again?' He opened the door to the clone quarters and saw all of the clone running around the room screaming because their weapons and armor were pink. When they saw Anakin they stopped and started laughing at him. "Why are you all laughing?"Anakin asked. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" Captain Rex asked Commander Charger of the 99th. "I think you should. He is your general after all." Charger replied. "Tell me what?" Anakin asked. "Um sir," Rex said, "You're looking very pink today." Anakin looked at his clothes and saw that they were pink. "AHSOKA!!!!!" Anakin yelled as he stormed down the hall towards her room. He pounded on her door but received no answer. Looking at the time he realized that it was 1100 hours and Ahsoka probably wouldn't be in her room. He decided to go over to go to Alex's room and ask him to help find Ahsoka. Ahsoka however was in Alex's room and was plotting another prank with him. Alex sensed Anakin coming and told her to hide. Alex answered the door when Anakin knocked. "Have you seen Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. "Why would I have. I just woke up." Alex replied. "Ok then let me know if you see her." Anakin says believing him. As he walks away he senses Ahsoka in Alex's room. 'He helped her prank me and the clones I know it.' He headed back to his room plotting revenge. Back in Alex's room he and Ahsoka knew that Anakin was going to prank them. Alex gave her a camera and a data pad. "What's this for?" Ahsoka asked. "Put the camera in your room where the door is visible but the camera can't be seen. I have one in my room too. The data pad let's you see from either of the cameras." Alex replied. That night Anakin put a bucket of tar outside of Alex and Ahsoka's rooms and in front of the bucket marbles. 'That will teach them." Anakin thought evily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you have any suggestions for pranks in the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter I hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Ahsoka woke up early and decided to go grab something to eat and hide something for Alex to have before Anakin and the clones eat almost everything in sight. She left her room and immediately stepped in the container of tar. She quickly jumped out to avoid getting stuck and landed on the marbles which stuck to her feet and made her cry out in pain. Alex woke up to Ahsoka crying out in pain he bolted out of bed and ran out the door. He unknowingly went over the tar but he landed on the marbles which caused him to fall backwards and get his head stuck in the container of tar. He tried to get it off but couldn't, slipped on the marbles again and fell forward and got his head stuck in the door across the hall which happened to be the one Obi Wan used when he came there. The clones, hearing the noise, came running down the hall towards the noise. As they passed Anakin's room, they could hear laughter coming from inside. When they reached Alex and Ahsoka, they knew that Anakin had majorly escalated this prank war and knew that if they stayed on Anakin's side, they would never be able to leave this place alive. Rex had a medic quickly go get a saw. When Anakin finally came out of his room, he went to Alex's and Ahsoka's rooms and saw a big hole in Obi Wan's door from when Alex's head was cut out, the medic cutting the container off of Alex's head and Rex trying to pull the container of tar off the back of Ahsoka's head and Charger trying to get the marbles off her feet. Anakin ran laughing his head off. Alex and Ahsoka finally got the tar off of them after a hot shower. When they were finished, Alex commed Ahsoka. "Hey Ahsoka, I have a prank to do on Anakin and I need your help." He said. "Sure. What is it?" She asked. "So you know how Anakin is such a heavy sleeper. Well we're going to sneak into Anakin's room your gonna hold him in place on the ceiling while I duct tape him to it." "That sounds like a great way to get back at him." Ahsoka told him. "It gets even better. You remember those containers of tar he put in feot of our door? We're going to  fill his room with them." Alex told her. That night they set up the prank. The next morning Anakin woke up to the ceiling in his face. He felt around him and realised that he was duct taped to the ceiling. He in did the tape with the force and landed on the floor on his back. 'Why is the floor all sticky?' He thought. He tried to get up but for some reason he couldn't. He tried to look around to see why he was stuck but, couldn't move his head. "AHSOKA!!!!!" He yelled. At this everyone came running to his room and opened the door to see his entire body stuck in tar. Alex and Ahsoka picked him up with the force and brought him into the hall and hung him on the wall. "I bet Master Kenobi would love to see this!" Ahsoka said. "I'm sure he would." Alex said while all of the clones started laughing and  Rex took a picture of Alex and Ahsoka on either side of Anakin. "I'LL GET YOU TWO FOR THIS!!!!" Anakin yelled at them. "Good luck with that Master." Ahsoka told him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any prank ideas let me know and I might put them in</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>